I Don't Want to Grow Up
" " is the song, performed by the independent alternative rock help The Ramones, that plays over the first half of the main-on-end credits of the 2019 Christmas-themed movie Shazam! The song involves around the illustrated animated sequence that tributes the movie's titiular superhero starting from the store theft at Christmastime scene that also features the movie's characters (some have their superhero counterparts) and appearances from other DC Comics superheroes. The animation is created at Aspect, who also did the opening logos & titles. Animation/First set of the Credits The "Directed by" credit is shown on the lined notebook paper, in which then folds to form the thunder symbol of the Shazam family at the bottom-right of "Freddy's Notebook" in which then opens up. In illustrated-animation, we soon to the Q-Mart in which the small Christmastime burgerly takes place with Billy Shazam (the movie's hero) is taking on . One of the three burgerlers has the gun that evolves into a heavy ammulation gun . Another burgerler turns into a warewolf . The allumated burgerler shoots at Billy, including the shark one , but Billy is invincible as the dust clears out , so he takes out the burgerler to save the mart . Sergeing into it, Billy wants someone to take selfies with himself. But he realizes the long line leads to the selfie-takings of Superman & Aquaman, as seen on Justice League (2017) . Aquaman takes a selfie for the Editor credit to appear. Billy Shazam now takes on Lex Luthor . Lex's right eye is Billy's compass, his important item to find his mother , in place of his eye which Shazam tempoary has in this right hand which throws as the camera moves to the next source. Billy Batson takes on the gang of theives. Freddy Freeman uses his spin attack to take down another theif. Freddy Shazam punches down the same theif. In a tribute to his discease, the Wizard Shazam is shown with thunder on his staff, which zaps the hot dog vendor for comedy. Darla Dudley & Darla Shazam catches up with The Flash with their superspeed. Mary Bromfield & Mary Shazam punches a their into the air, then uses their smartphones to take selfies. Eugene Choi & Eugene Shazam together zaps the flying enemy. Pedro Peña & Pedro Shazam uses the wooden board & their punches to take down the two-eyed cyclops, while Rosa & Victor Vasquez , with the latter in the Shazam suit, cheers for them. Billy Shazam plays arm wrestling with Superman , which serves back to notebook paper. Batman is getting dressed up when Billy gets into the Batmobile . Billy drives the mobile at full speed while Batman is behind . Wonder Woman sees Billy while her see finishes punching the theif, and she impresses him with a prom . Lex Luthor uses Billy's Magic 8 ball, his important item to the plot to signal the Seven Deadly Sins , in prison. Billy & Freddy gives a Hi-5 and the title forms itself. Lyrics When I'm lyin' in my bed at night I don't want to grow up Nothing ever seems to turn out right I don't want to grow up How do you move in a world of fog that's Always changing things Makes wish that I could be a dog When I see the price that you pay I don't want to grow up I don't ever want to be that way I don't want to grow up Seems that folks turn into things That they never want The only thing to live for is today... I'm gonna put a hole in my T.V. set I don't want to grow up Open up the medicine chest I don't want to grow up I don't want to have to shout it out I don't want my hair to fall out I don't want to be filled with doubt I don't want to be a good boy scout I don't want to have to learn to count I don't want to have the biggest amount I don't want to grow up Well when I see my parents fight I don't want to grow up They all go out and drinkin' all night I don't want to grow up I'd rather stay here in my room Nothin' out there but sad and gloom I don't want to live in a big old tomb on Grand street When I see the 5 o'clock news I don't want to grow up Comb their hair and shine their shoes I don't want to grow up Stay around in my old hometown I don't want to put no money down I don't want to get a big old loan Work them fingers to the bone I don't want to float on a broom Fall in love, get married then boom How the hell did it get here so soon I don't want to grow up Category:Other songs Category:Warner Bros. songs